1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a method and system for providing washing machine operation information, and more particularly to a method and system for providing washing machine operation information, wherein a communication function is performed to externally transit data about use history and an abnormal state of a washing machine, receive external information regarding the setup of an optimum washing environment of the washing machine, generated on the basis of the transmitted data, and notify a user of the received information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, washing machines have become essential electric appliances in homes. In particular, the need for washing machines is a significantly increasing trend as women conducting both occupational work and domestic work are increasing in number.
It is a common feature of washing machines that they comprise a washing tub for holding laundry to be washed, a motor for driving the washing tub, a controller for controlling the motor, and an input unit for inputting a control value from a user to control the controller in response to a request from the user.
It is natural that washing machines consume considerable amounts of wash water and electric power because they must be able to wash a large amount of laundry at one time.
Provided that a washing machine user uses a washing machine in an existing incorrect pattern without recognizing a correct washing method, necessary wash water and electric power consumptions will reach considerable amounts. However, it is a current reality that it is impossible to advise such a washing machine user of the proper usage pattern.
Further, upon occurrence of an error in a washing machine, a washing machine user will contact an A/S center or other facility to personally call a service repairman to repair the error, resulting in an inconvenience.
Furthermore, the service repairman must personally move himself to a place where the washing machine is present, in order to repair the machine, resulting in time and increased costs.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for providing washing machine operation information, which is capable of online sensing and managing a using pattern of a user and an abnormal state of a washing machine for the user""s convenience, thereby improving the reliability and performance of the machine.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by the provision of a method for providing washing machine operation information, comprising the steps of a) additionally providing a communication function in a washing machine to enable external data transmission and reception; b) constructing a service provider for collecting and analyzing data regarding the washing machine and generating control information as a result of the analysis; c) allowing the service provider to collect the data regarding the washing machine from the machine; d) allowing the service provider to generate the control information on the basis of the collected data and transmit the generated control information to the washing machine; and e) outputting the control information transmitted from the service provider externally.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for providing washing machine operation information, comprising an input unit for inputting a command for washing machine operation control from a user; a controller for generating an operation control signal in response to the command inputted by the input unit to control the operation of a washing machine, and processing data regarding use history and abnormal state of the washing machine; and operation drive circuit for driving a washing tub in the washing machine and supply/discharge of wash water in response to the operation control signal from the controller; a communication unit for supporting a communication function to transmit and receive the data processed by the controller externally over a communication network; a service provider at a location external to the washing machine and connected to the communication unit for collecting the data from the controller, comparison-analyzing the collected data and generating control information for the setup of an optimum washing environment of the machine as a result of the analysis; and an output unit for externally displaying the control information from the service provider and its result processed by the controller.